Don Sharp: Reconnaissance through Time
by Flappy741
Summary: (Seq. to 'Rise of the Suns') The Chosen one of the Fates keeps getting dreams from Gaea and her 'daughter.' Don leaves camp to find answers, and Gaea makes her move. Don returns to find the camp in ruins and battles the granddaughter of Kronos. In the fight, Don and her go through time. Now, Don must protect the p. of seven in the shadows, history, and find who the girl really is.
1. Chapter 1: Normal Days

**Aaaahhhh…Great to be writing again. For my series, I want to be as original as possible, and after readying so many fanfic. stories, it's not easy, so I figured I better post my idea up before someone thinks of the same thing. And for those of you new and just browsing and see this and just say 'nah,' please give this a chance. I put a lot of thought into this. At least read past chapter 2 and decide please! :D Anyways, enjoy book 2! And remember, Read and Review! :D-Flappy741**

_**Author's Note: This is the sequal to 'Rise of the Suns.' If lost, I strongly recommend reading it to make me happier and to prevent confusion. **_**;)**

Chapter 1: Normal Days

If there was one thing I hatted more than zucchini, it's my dreams. It hasn't always been so bad, not until I was given Vanessa as a bodyguard. Let me give you one of my repeating nightmares.

I was in the same spot where I first met her. Well, technically I didn't meet her since I don't know her name, but knew she was alive. I was standing in Central Park. It was dusk with an orange sky in front of me. The wind blew slightly, making the multiple leaves of the trees rustle. The Doors of Orpheus were closed, looking like another pile of boulders. In front of me, that girl with the stone spear stood. Her face was weird. Half of one side was smiling, a gentle welcoming one. The other half was scowling, glaring daggers. Her long chocolate hair flew towards me. She was as tall as me, about 5'7", if I wasn't taller. Her steel chest plate covered about all of her brown spaghetti straps, with camouflage pants and boots. He held her spear like it was a flag in the ground. The thing that most disturbed me was her watch. It looked like a normal spy watch on T.V., but it emitted an aura of uneasiness to me.

"Don Sharp," she said. Again, it was weird with her face being like those Greek theatre masks of happy and sad. On top of that, her Annabeth voice. "I was born and raised with only one goal: to destroy you. When we meet in life, you will not live to see your next birthday."

"Who are you?" I asked, but I knew she wouldn't answer. I had this dream multiple times. It was like my brain had a DVD player for dreams and it liked this one. She growled. "You might as well give up now. The end is coming." Then the whole dream mixes together and makes a new image. I was in the middle of Camp Halfblood. Almost everything was burning, monsters were overrunning the place, and she was still in front of me. I'd tried to move, but my feet were into the ground. She slowly walks up to me. My chest starts to pound with anticipation of what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, but it was like I could see her with my ears. I didn't know what was worse: seeing what was happening or hearing.

I could hear her come up to me and somehow know she was lifting her spear. Then for a second, I could feel it go through me-massive pain in my stomach and my lurching forward onto my knees-before the dream dissolved again. Gaea was standing in front of me. She looked like a praying angel-her hands were clamped together and her head was bowed as if praying. Then she open her eyes at such an incredible speed, it shouldn't have been human. I seemed to shrink and fly into her eye and had a first person view of her power: sandstorms twice the size of the Sahara, the ground splitting with lave going as high to where I couldn't see the top, a variety of different monsters walking around like people in a city. I tried to close my eyes, but I apparently had no eyelids.

I was forced to see the gruesome scene for what seemed like forever before I finally woke up in cold sweat. I looked around to make sure there weren't any more monsters, not noticing I was awake. I yelled when I heard a familiar voice ask "Another one, Don?"

I quickly looked to see who it was and sighed when I saw Vanessa across the area. (Backing up) When I was declared that I had to be protected because of my importance…well, the camp wasn't kidding. I was lying in my own personal cabin with motion sensors, cameras, hidden lasers, and all that other jazz. The cabin had four bunks along opposite sides of yourself if you were to walk in through the doorway. You'd expect me being the son of Apollo, the cabin would be decorated likewise to the actual one, right? Wrong. The cabin was dedicated to the Fates. It hard yarn string floating around and scissors following it. I was able to convince the Cyclops who built it to have some surround sound speakers, so all wasn't so bad. The symbol of the Fates, the triangle with a teacup handle and dots along the bottom, was on the floor in the middle of the bunks and in front of the door. Pictures and carvings of the three ladies were scattered along the walls. Most of the walls were black, and an old chandelier hung from the top with black candles.

In short, it wasn't really my cup of tea.

(Present) I threw off the covers and turned towards her. Since she was technically my bodyguard, she had to sleep in the same cabin as me to help keep watch. Her head was against her pillow, her dark hair with the red streak over her eyes a little. I nodded my head. "Stupid Gaea one. Gods, I wish she would leave me alone."

"And you still couldn't get ahold of Annabeth," she noticed.

I slowly nodded. My plan was to try to contact Annabeth through my dreams. The first time I saw or talked to her was through a dream months ago. If it happened once, I figured it could happen again. I've tried multiple times, but I still never got it. To me, she was the only one who could explain who the girl was and how I could get rid of the stupid nightmare.

I glanced at the clock to see it was five in the morning. Normally, I would have rested until nine, but I didn't want the chance to have a repetition of the dream. _God, I'm going to be tired today, _I thought and got up to get dress. During the first few weeks of sleeping at camp period, I felt a little weird sleeping with girls. Before this, I wasn't a player or anything, but my mom denied me from sleeping in the same room with any girls. When my cousin on my mom's side came to stay for the night, I had to sleep on the couch in the living room while she got my queen bed. She said it was that girls value their privacy more than guys and ordered me to not question it. So unfair back then.

I took off my P.J.'s and looked at by stomach. I was trying to work up a six-pack or something just make me look 'cooler' as Josh says, but there was none. I had the slim body type. Like the ones where some jeans are regular and slim and I could also eat McDonald's for a week and not grow fat.

I slipped on some jeans, black tee and jacket, and picked my small afro a little. "I was about to walk out like a zombie before Vanessa spoke up. "Going somewhere?" I somehow forgot she was there. "Just a little walk."

She threw the covers off and got up. She was wearing black spaghetti straps with black silt flowing down like a fancy curtain. "I wished you told me that as you got up," she said. She threw on jeans as well and put on sandals. She grabbed Storm, what she decided to call her massive big blade, and latched it onto her back. "Let's go."

I walked out the doors and bared my surroundings. It was spring, about eight-nine months since the rescue quest. The sky was still black with hardly any stars. The cabins made a rectangle around a campfire. I took a deep breath of the morning cool air, and started making my way to the climbing wall, Vanessa to the right of me. It was chilly, my breath making a cloud before evaporating. I usually practice climbing the wall to take my mind off stuff. I could do it no sweat. After eight to nine months of doing it, I had it down. I wanted to turn on the lava challenge to heat the place up, but I wasn't sure how far a huge splash could go and wake the others.

As I did this, I focused on other ways to contact Annabeth. The dream thing was pretty much a fail after fail, even with special amulets and charms from Hypnos's cabin. I've even asked for help from my friend Jane, a daughter of Hecate, for help, but her attempts were as successful as the amulets. It was if Gaea was interfering with that, too, making my life more screwed up. As I did this, Vanessa was standing on the grass, leaning on her blade. I knew she was bored from time to time just to watch me, but I do make up for it by riding Bonnie, my hippalectryon, around the camp. It was the best I can do with my free time for her, and it seems to work. The ultimate goal is to get her one, but I kind have been 'imprisoned' here to make sure I'm safe.

Two hours flew by pretty fast and before I knew it, a horn sound went through the valley signaling breakfast. I hurried over; the exercise drained my energy. Plus, it was one of the few times I was able to talk to my siblings and friends, especially Josh. Josh has been my best friend since middle school. He was my age, which was to say fifteen, had brown curly hair, and looked good. I didn't exactly look as good as him, but I didn't let that bother me.

He came up with my other sibling grinning. "What's new?"

"Nothing, unfortunately," I sighed as we sat at the table. Vanessa went to her table to eat, since it was an exception to leave me as long as I was with someone under the 'friends' list. That was basically my whole cabin, the seniors, and a few selective others. "Another failure to contact Annabeth."

"Hey, You'll get it," he assured. "It probably takes practice or time. You could always try to get one of the other seven to help out instead."

"I agree with Josh," agreed Sarah, the cabin senior. "You could always try to go to the Underworld _through Charon's float _and look for her ghost."

"If she's not already reborn yet," I grumbled as the nymphs came around with the plates. Chiron came up and stomped his hoof for silence. "Good morning, heroes," Chiron said. "I'd like to remind you all that Easter, the day Hercules, one of the mightiest heros of all time, was 'resurected'-" he made fingerings in the air-"and was accepted as a god, is coming up six days from now. On that day, we'll be doing a scavenger hunt. The winning group who finds the egg hidden in the forest will get a week off of chores." He stomped his hoof again and waited for silence. "The most a group can have is of four, so be selective of who you choose. That is all for announcements." He grabbed his cup and raised it. "TO THE GODS!"

"TO THE GODS!" we all echoed. Chiron stomped his hoof and breakfast flew over everyone's plate; pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages were on my plate and I immediately started eating the heavenly food. Josh slowly, compared to me, went through his fruit bowl and orange juice. Josh was learning to be specialized in medicine and he 'practices what he preaches.' But don't let that fool you. During capture the flag games, he's a sharpshooter with throwing knives.

I finished quickly and offered the biggest pancake on my plate as an offering to my dad, Apollo. Then, when Vanessa was done with hers, went to the arena for my special training. Everything was already set: my chameleon armor, heavy bronze video shield, winged shoes, and a light sword. I got a lot these gifts after my big quest when Quinn, Vanessa's brother, 'convinced' some cabins to give me stuff as a way of thank you for getting Vanessa from the Underworld(long story). I felt pretty much comfortable with just about everything…except the sword. My original choice of weapon is my golden bow I got from my dad and its multiple arrows. Unfortunately, the elders wanted me to train with everything so I can make the better use of everything when I'm out. Eventually, I knew it was going to happen, but I still hated it.

Alexa, my sword master, was painfully already there. She was shorter than me with red hair, blue eyes, a small nose, and freckles. She was one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, so she had on a purple cape and armor wherever she went. The Roman demigods came over to learn Greek stuff, and vice versa for some other Greek campers at the Roman camp. I've never been there, only heard stories of it. And after hearing their discipline stories, I'd rather stay over here. Anyway, Alexa was the best sword fighter, so she had to stay to teach me the Roman way of sword fighting. "Morning, Don," she welcomed. "Nice start?"

"Somewhat," I responded.

"Well suck it up," she shot. "I'm having a great one so far. Don't screw it up."

_No promises, _I thought. I quickly put on the armor and shoes and readied my shield and sword. She took out her own sword and immediately we started fighting. We do this sort of warm up spar before doing the actual lesson so she knew I was focused. After about twenty minutes of going, she stopped. "Still not willing to put up a fight, Sharp?" During the whole time, I basically held up the shield. I barely knew how to use the sword and I didn't want to make a clumsy swing and get countered easily. "Sarah reassures me it's because of my dad I suck with this."

"Pwh, excuse," she said, though she didn't go forward. From there, we did our one on one lesson with Vanessa watching, of course. Alexa showed me how to properly stab with the sword. She motioned to me several lessons and had to make my do the physical motions. She had to do it to me a couple of times, and when I still didn't get it, got ahold me and moved my limbs with hands like I was a puppet. But even after that, this puppet still need strings. Two hours flew by before she threw her hands up. "Agh, you're a slow learner!" She looked at her watch and scowled. "Looks like that's it for today. "We'll be working on this tomorrow." And with that, sheathed her sword and stormed of with frustration.

I slowly walked up to Vanessa, who was slowly smiling. "Nice dancing."

"Aw, put a sock in it. You were naturally born for this."

"You're right," she got up and stretched. "I never will understand. Anyways, time for flying."

_She must've been waiting for this all day. _Every time I had spare time for the day, I'd practice flying on my hippalectryon bonnie just to keep Vanessa's life somewhat active. She loved pegasuses and loved to fly. I smiled. "Yeah, guess it is huh?" I looked towards the sky and I was _just _about to whistle until I heard my name. "Don!"

From the direction of the armory, two armored ten-year-old kids charged me and leaped on top of me. I fell as the landed on me and laughed as the two playfully punched me. "Surprise!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey Karm(full name Karma) and Clover. Had fun learning about swords?" Karm had black bow-cut short hair and freckles. He wore a black motor jacket, jeans, and shoes. Clover also had the same style of hair except she had a bow tie on top of her head. She wore a pink tee and brown shorts. (They both look similar to Disney's "Up" Ellie character as the young girl.) They were both children of Tyche, god of luck. Usually when people are introduced to them that way, they assume hanging around them is good luck. Un_fortun_ately, their presence was bad luck. Knowing this, most of the campers at the camp, even their siblings, stayed away from them, which I thought was messed up and sad. So ok, here and there, something would catch on fire or a chariot breaks in a race, but I pushed myself to go through that. Plus, it rarely happens. Like once a day rare. Since I was the only one with a few others who didn't mind them, they hung out with me.

"Great!" the brother and sister say. Then they leap off of me and charged Vanessa. Vanessa smiled and easily ducked and rolled as the two flew and landed on the ground. "Aww, c'mon, Vanessa!" Clover complained. "Know what 'fun' means?"

"I clearly do," she said. "You're idea of fun is fun, but I wasn't in the fun position."

Karm got up and grinned. "Don! Can you and Vanessa be with me and Clover for the scavenger hunt?"

I felt really bad when he asked that question. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but I'm already in a group of four. I'm going to be with Vanessa, Josh, and Jane." I wanted to play with them during the hunt, but Josh got to me right after Chiron announced it two days ago at dinner.

Clover frowned, but eyes shot up just as fast. "Will you play 'Kronos's Fall' with us, then?"

I was about to immediately say yes until I remembered I just said flying time to Vanessa a few minutes ago. I gave her a look half asking _how do you want to play this _and _can I go? Please?_

She took a deep breath. When Vanessa first met them, she was just as much as a rebel against these two and tried to stay away. Eventually, after hanging around them so much, she saw them pretty much the same way. "Sure," she said then looked at me. "We still have all day."

They cheered and setted it up. It wasn't really a game but a reenactment when Percy and Annabeth of the seven defeated Kronos a century ago. Basically, it was two on one, I take them both out, then they make a miraculous comeback. Of course, it never went down like that in history, but that was how they liked it. They drew their swords and charged. From time to time, I felt silly taking out kids, but they didn't get discouraged. Our blades clashed; I had to roll, duck and jab several times to stay on my feet. The two of them made a pretty good team and weren't bad with swords, unlike me.

Finally, after a minute, I decided to take them down. Clover swung at my head and I ducked and shoulder charged her onto the ground. Again, I felt bad taking down kids, but it was what they wanted. "Annabeth!" Karm cried, right on cue. Then he battled me again, and this time I screwed up. Unfortunately, I stepped on a hidden rock and lost balance. _My bad luck, _I thought. Karm took advantage of the opportunity and kicked me, knocking me down. Then he climbed on top of me. "Victory!" he yelled and motioned his sword down. He slowed down and the tip of his blade barely poked me on the cheek.

"Blah," he groaned and played dead. "Yay!" 'Annabeth' somehow miraculously regained strength and jumped and cheered with 'Percy.' I knew this was way off what had really happened, but they were happy, and that was what counted to me. I smiled, but quickly went away when a shadow went over me. "You're still playing this stupid game with them?"

I looked up to have a bottom view of my least favorite person: Jewel Shadows. She was a hot girl who I saw as a daily irritation, in which I would get to in a minute. She wore _very short _shorts; some girls said they were woven panties. She wore a _low _collared shirt that didn't make it past her stomach. She had dark eyeliner on that made her eyes stand out. She had her long hair in a ponytail and had her hands on her hips at the moment. As you may have guessed, the slut was the senior of the Aphrodite cabin. Supposedly after my quest, their was an agreement made that she had to do a rite of passage with me to be a true senior counselor, something supposedly brought alive after Piper of the seven banned it while she was there. I didn't know what the details were of it, but it obviously had to do with a date.

"Nice to see you too, Jewel," I muttered. "The pot shouldn't be calling the kettle black, if you're here for what I think you're here for."

She gave me her hand and pulled me up. Then she dug into her back pocket and took out two tickets. "Cerilum 38. Eight o clock. Tomorrow. Can you make it?"

I moaned silently. I was not a sci-fi fan, so my mind went into hyper drive. "Sorry, but I can't," I said. "I planned to take Vanessa on a ride with Bonnie then. Tough luck."

She growled and looked over at Karm and Clover and mumbled something under her breath. "I guess. But I won't give up. See you around… yeah." She quickly kissed me on the cheek, then turned and walked towards the cabins. I turned and was relieved that Vanessa was listening to that. "A sure time we can go," I promised.

Vanessa nodded. "Gods, I hate her."

"You're not the only ones," Clover said coming over. "She thinks we're the devils. God, I wish somebody smacked her upside her head."

From that point on, the day went smoothly. After more playing with Clover and Karm, I practiced archery with my cabin and rock climbed. Later, we played basketball, had dinner, and sung around the campfire. I really loved my day, but it's not until then that I get nervous about what type of dream I would have. As I walked to my cabin, I closed my eyes and prayed I wouldn't get a nightmare from Gaea. Vanessa was talking to me as I got prepared. "You ready?"

"No," I admitted as I took of my shirt and jeans. "I sometimes wish I was never chosen if I knew I would be getting these visits."

"Want me to sleep with you?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her. "What?" she asked until she realized what she said. "Oh gods, I meant sleep besides your bunk, so if you're moving chaotically, I can wake you up." She turned away, but I saw her blushing. "Sure," I suggested as I climbed in. "Just please don't do anything to make me feel awkward."

"As if," she said and kneeled in front of me. She laid her head on my bed and didn't move after that. It took me a while to fall asleep because I tried not too, but I eventually did. _Here it comes, _I prepared myself.

When my dream started, I had my eyes closed. I kept them closed for fear of seeing the strange girl's face, but after a while, I still haven't heard anything. It wasn't smart, but I cautiously opened one eye, and all my thoughts left me. What I was starring at was an open valley with trees, rivers, and a lake. The hills seem golden and in the geography was a city of marble and red roofs. There were temples, a military camp, aqueducts, and several amazing structures. _Where am I? _I thought.

"Camp Jupiter," someone said next to me. I looked to my right and saw a tall guy. He had blond hair, a purple shirt, and jeans. On his arm were symbols that looked burned into his skin: SPQR, thirteen stripes, and an eagle. I looked at him dazed because he looked familiar somehow. I looked at him puzzled. "Have we met?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes we did," he said. "I was practically born and raised her at Camp Jupiter. You're at what once was my home. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

**First one up! I already got my story line mostly set up, but I should be able to finish it before I finish the story. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I think this is pretty good, but there's always room for improvement. :D-Flappy741**


	2. Chapter 2: Step One

**Back! So sorry for the wait! I thought about making a crossover of Phineas and Ferb with Wizard101. Hey, I like other stuff, too. Most likely, I'm going to be going back and forth between updating, if I don't go on a roll with this story. If I take a long time to update, it will not mean I ditched the story. I'm too proud of my story to do that. Anyway, if you're a PnF fan or W101 fan, check it out! :D –Flappy741**

Chapter 2: Step One

I had mix feelings about seeing Jason instead of Annabeth. To be totally honest, I was hoping to meet with one of the seven who were Greek since I didn't really know anything about the Romans except partially their sword fighting style. I don't want to be reminded of that.

Jason walked over to me and patted my back like he was reading my thoughts. "It's ok. With all the chaos with you right now, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be focused on remembering the history of Rome and what not. Come walk with me." He motioned me towards the baracks and we strolled down the hill.

People averaging around my age were chopping of dummies, hitting bull's eyes with arrows, and some riding on a horse with a curved sword. There were also some in the fields with rulers. "What type of training are they doing?" I asked. He looked over and looked grim. Romans have strict disipline to harden us up. One of the punishments, like they're doing, is measuring every blade of grass in the vally. Some are worse." I decided not to ask.

We traveled down a dirt road with a beautiful landscape. It was about evening, so the sky was slightly turning orange now. I felt awkward by the fact that I didn't know his name, even though he was one of the Seven. I made a mental note in my mind to learn their names. "So," I started after a while, "how come I haven't been able to contact Annabeth all this time?"

He looked at me quizically. "What do you mean you haven't?"

"Well, I figured she'd somehow appear in my dream if I went to sleep thinking of her. How come you popped up?"

At first, he had a confused look on his face. Then he bent over and laughed a little bit. "Aw, man, I wish I can see your expression when you come to realize why. I'm sure it would be priceless!" He continued to calm down while he left me in the dark. "Listen, if you want to contact Annabeth, you need to go to where what was once her home. Besides Camp Halfblood. I'd tell you, but I don't think Annabeth would promote it."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "All in time. Anyway, that's not the reason I pulled you over from what would have been a literal nightmare for you. I took you over to ask what has happened since your last dream of the seven. What have you learned?"

My first thought: _you didn't tell me where Annabeth is. Why should I?_

My second thought: _Don, the guy is trying to help you in some way. Don't think suicidal._

With nothing else better to do, I told him everything. (From the dream to the present) He was nodding when I was done like it was very good news. "That's good. So you see what it means to be the chosen. When I had my quest with Piper and the others, I thought what I was doing was the big thing. Guess I wrong." He picked up a rock and tossed. "What I'm here to focus on is you being able to host. You've hosted Aphrodite already. How did you feel after that?"

"Empty," I admitted. "Do I have to practice this or something? Is that what you're saying?"

"More or less. Most of this I'm leaving to Annabeth, though. If you ask Chiron, he should probably tell you. I also pulled you out to get away from the nightmare. I know how much I hatted those when I got them."

I nodded. Without warning, my dream spontaneously ended with my eyes starring at the ceiling. I sat up, feeling very rested. Vanessa must've got uncomfortable being next to me, because she was out on her own bed. I looked to my clock: 10:37.

_How the heck did time fly so fast through that dream? _I rushed on combat colored shorts with so many pockets I prefer not to use any so I don't lose anything important in them, a black tee with my chameleon armor, and slang my bow to my back with quiver. My bow was golden with a golden string and a black smooth grip and arrow rest. Its quiver had four arrows, each different, one extra type than when I first got it. One was pure gold with an extremely sharp tip. Another had an arrowhead that was less sharp, but a cylinder shaped tip. The last looked like it was carrying a bomb. My last one was invisible. Jane made a special adjustment to add it since she lost a gamble of blackjack or "21." The invisible arrow had, if you felt around it, a boxing glove at the end, so I usually use this type for a quick knockout or of the sort. Over the quiver I slid on my video shield and winged shoes. Gods, if I didn't have these things, I'd be screwed.

I turned to go out the door when I faced a silhouette that bonked me on the head. "For crying out loud, Don!" Vanessa chided. "You were going to leave without me _again?_"

"Um," I thought quickly, "you tend to have an inner alarm that alerts you of this. I figure that would go off anyways."

She shook her head. "It's only because that's a smart answer I'm holding back." She was in her black tank top and dark jeans with Storm on her back already. She turned and went out the cabin, me following her.

"I just got a dream from Jason Grace…" I filled her in on the message. "If Chiron knows where Annabeth's home used to be, I'm going there to find a way to contact her, since Jason is sure there's a way there. From there, I'll improvise.

Vanessa nodded. "Don't know how to contact her once you get there?"

"I'll improvise that, too."

I didn't feel like I should waste time to eat. I went straight into the woods since that's where Chiron usually has his master archery practice. I jogged through the woods, easily taking care of any monsters intentionally stocked in it until I found the white stallion. He had on his coffee leather jacket and aiming. I stood next to him, waiting for him to shoot. I spoke a few times while he was aiming. Not smart.

I immediately started talking when he let it fly. "Chiron, I need some help." I gave him a summary of my dream and the important stuff. "Jason said you would know Annabeth's home. Can you tell us where it is?"

I said all of this while he was starring off into the distance. "I know where it is, though I do not think it would be best if you went. I cannot just have the savior of the world just wandering about. I'll send out a few others to go instead."

I wasn't ok with this answer. Chiron knew about my dreams and how important it was to me for them to stop, but I really wanted to get out of camp. For the normal campers, they can get out once every week ore me. Me? Once every four years…until four years. I was relieved when I got the window of opportunity to leave quickly, but immediately the window gets closed. But I wasn't just going to stand there and let this happen. I mean, I knew Gaea wanted to kill me and Chiron was smart by suggesting this, but I wasn't done. "Chiron, I have Bonnie to keep me off the ground. I have winged shoes, video shield, chameleon armor, and all that protective stuff. What could go wrong?"

That last question was an error on my part. Chiron turned to me and gave me a stern look. "My boy, Gaea has multiple monsters that serve her, even some that don't have to be on the ground. If you leave, Gaea would not waist the opportunity to strike. Plus, Annabeth's old home is across the country. It would take days to get there and back, even with a hippalectryon like Bonnie. You need to stay here."

I was about to shoot off, but his look made it final. I nodded and turned, still thinking I wasn't defeated yet. My mind went into hyper drive, thinking of ways to get to her home. Then the bad thought came in: _where is her home? _I slapped my forehead as I realized the whole point of going to him was to find out where. _Oh well_, I thought. _Someone of the Athena cabin got to know, or at least it must be in the library._

I strolled to the Athena cabin, hoping they were inside. I noticed that Vanessa happier than normal. As she followed me, she was swinging Storm like it was a dancing stick as seen from Broadway dancers. I figured she wouldn't tell me, as she never does, so I assumed it was because she hasn't been sitting around like her normal schedule (linked to my normal schedule) and just moved on.

After a while, I got to the Athena cabin, a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. The inside had a workshop and library, with bunk beds pushed up against the wall, similar to the Ares cabin. The library was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and had tables and chairs for them to study and read. The workshop was also filled with tables and workbenches, with cupboards filled with materials to build things. There were also some 3-D models of buildings. There were blueprints, old war maps, and armor displayed on the walls.

In short, this was _the _library I've always used. Yes, there was another library south of the cabins next to the creek, but the aura of the cabin was more relaxing to me than the other one. If I ever describe it, you'll understand.

Luckily for me, the head of the cabin, Alex, was here. He had light brown spikey hair with green eyes. His classes though magnified so much; you couldn't see the white of his eyes if you looked through the glasses. He wore a button down plaid tee and slacks. In short, he was a nerd. We all call him that because of his looks, but don't let that fool you of his fighting skills. He was basically an Ares kid in an Athena type body. He turned around so fast when I came in, I stepped back and bumped into Vanessa out of surprise. "Hello!" Alex said and motioned me in. He was the only one in the cabin. "All the others are at the volleyball courts. Make yourself at home."

Alex was also one of those people the camp couldn't bear like Karm and Clover, but my patience was high enough. "Hey Alex. We need you help with something."

"Anything."

I was also one of Alex's buddies, so he was basically ready to sit in an electric chair since I treated him so kindly. "We need to find the home of what was once Annabeth's of the seven. Would you know where that could possibly be?"

He pushed up his glasses. "Besides here? All I can think of is the one she lived in with her mortal dad in Sacramento, California. I can give you the address from the library, but I have no guarantee for you it's still up and not mowed by demolition."

"I'll take it."

He pulled out a pen from his pocket of his shirt and a notecard from his pants pocket. He scribbled it down, adding in landmarks to help us tell when where near or there. Then he handed it to me. "Chiron actually gave you permission to leave?"

"Naw," I admitted as I read over the address. "I have a plan, though. I'm hating it right now, but it's the only one I can think of that's good." I told him and Vanessa what I had in mind. "Let me get this straight," Vanessa stopped. "You thought all of this on the way here?" She whistled as I nodded.

Alex was actually happy about the plan I made. "Yes!" he cried. "Get her out of here! Ah, a day or two from her is heaven."

"Yeah, yeah, it's only if I can't think of something else by tonight," I reminded him as I started towards the door. "In case I can't think of anything else, can you tell Jane and Josh about it?"

He nodded, though I can tell he was thinking of the possibly of getting her out. I waved by, and then went out. I strolled over to the Fates cabin and drove my head into a pillow of one of the bunks, desperately trying to find another way to get out with permission.

000000000000000000000000000000

I'd love to tell you I did. That I was able to convince Chiron that it was perfectly safe to out with no threats. Well kids, that's a Disney ending. Disney and this world don't really mix well if you haven't noticed. It was 6:46, almost dinner, and I didn't think of anything. Vanessa was doing her best to help out, too, since she didn't like the plan, either. Unfortunately, we didn't think up of anything better and we where out of time. I sighed, still dressed the way I was and went out the cabin with Vanessa behind me. "How long do we _need _to be with her?" she asked.

"Look, I always keep my promises. If this is the price to pay, I'll pay it. We just need to get out, give her what she wants, then she can be on her own _if she wants._" I emphasized. Knowing Vanessa, she would make anybody want to leave quickly, giving her some resolution. She grunted. "Fine. Let's do this. Step one."

We were in front of the Aphrodite cabin now. Aphrodite's cabin had a painted roof with pillars and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. The front looked like a Barbey house with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window in the front view. I didn't bother to knock and just went right in. The inside of the cabin smelled very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin had pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds were pastel blue and green. Personal bunk spaces were decorated with famous and attractive Hollywood movie stars and singers, and with the pictures of their family members too.

Unfortunately, everyone was here, about twenty. Those who were in conversation died and looked at me as I found Jewel on her bed talking to her sisters. I spoke up before my entrance became awkward. "Jewel, can I speak with you? Um, privately?"

Murmurs and tiny screams went out as the guys and girls turned to look at Jewel. Jewel must've not have saw this coming; her face was in shock with wide eyes and an open mouth. She must've already taken a shower. Some guys stood up and walk in the bathroom, no less making the cabin look fashionably late to dinner. She had a towel wrapped around her and her dirty blond hair was wet, the long hair half sticking to her back and to the towel. "Can this wait?" she stuttered. "At least until I'm dressed, please?"

Half of me wanted to say no so she can look awkward, but I was a nice guy with patience. "Time is of the essence right now," I informed her. "Two minutes before I leave with the proposal dropped." With that, I closed the door and leaned against the outside of the pink cabin. I can her dull cheers and 'hurry up's as I waited with Vanessa. Vanessa was looking down, shaking her head. "I don't know about you, Don, but I value my pride and reputation. Going out with her would definitely drop yours."

"What are you trying to play: Captain Obvious or Mrs. Sunshine?"

Before she can scowl at the comment, Jewel came out. I couldn't help but whistle as she did. Her tiffany blue designer dress was stunning with her pearl necklace. Her hair was completely dry with a sunflower above her ear like a pencil. How the heck she did this in two minutes, I had no idea. She gently closed the pink door and looked at me. For once with her, I was lost for words. I'm used to a 'you look great. Bye!' response, but under the circumstances, there was no way I can say that. Unfortunately, the truth came out instead: "You look gorgrous."

She really did which made it a whole much more harder for me. Jewel gave me a gentle as Vanessa cleared her throat. _Get it together, Don, _I thought.

"Let's recall to that movie offer you made yesterday: Cerlium 38 at eight. Is that still open in your schedule?"

She nodded, half in a 'yes' and in the 'go on'. I cleared my throat. Let's be honest here. It's really hard to constantly look someone in the eye when they are looking _really _good. "Cards on the table: I'll will be willing to go on the date if we can make a detour afterwards. A _long _detour."

"What's the detour?" she asked, blinking her eyelashes. I've been told be others that she was good at charm speaking. Good as in able to convince everyone to jump of a roof accept me. Luckily, hosting Aphrodite made me stronger in the love aspect, even when she's not in me. I now had a charm-speaking shield up, but it was about to break.

"To a home," I told her. "I can't say anything further. This is a now or never deal. Oh, and take your time. This offer expires in ten seconds."

Turned the tables around; now she was stuttering. She was about to go in just to forget the fact that by the time she talked it over with her siblings, time would've been up. The truth was I needed her, but she didn't know that. After five seconds, Vanessa started a count down. "5…4…3…2…1..-"

"Fine!" she concluded. She was breathing heavily like thinking actually took energy. With her lifestyle, it probably did. "I'll meet you after dinner at the Fates cabin. I'll convince Chiron to let you go with me."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jewel."

The response took her off surprise like she rarely got those. Again, knowing her, it was probably the case. She nodded a little to quickly, then went into her cabin. As Vanessa and I walked away, we could hear the scream from the cabin as if they one the lottery.

**Since I am more proud with my story than the other one, I might stay on this one for a while. Anyway, If you readers can help me shout out my story, I'll do a shout out for you guys throughout the story. Thanks!-Flappy741**


	3. Chapter 3: Improvization

**In every story, the tension level takes the shape of a hill: it starts of flat, then it rises. It keeps going until it's climax, than it goes somewhat down, not all the way down. For this chapter, this is where it starts to rise. Now I actually want to write this story! (JK: I always wanted to.) Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 3: Improvisation

If there was at least _one _good thing that happened that night, it was that the date got cut short.

Jewel decided to go to the oldest movie theatre, AMC Empire 25, which was ok with me. At least my 'date' had respect for the old days. But you guys probably don't want me going into detail about the date. To make a long story short, in the middle of the movie we practically confessed we were not enjoying this and we had our date. I was just glad that at least Vanessa enjoyed herself. At first, I thought she was a sci-fi fan, but she was only in it for the action. I'm going to fast-forward to the part where on her end of the deal, we'd take our detour. If she went back alone, obviously everyone's going to know something is up.

We were riding on Bonnie in the night sky. The stars were out and shining. Through some stories at the campfire I learned that the sky's stars didn't used to be really visible decades ago. If I was remembering correctly, I remembered a satyr called Grover helped save this. Grover was a friend of Percy Jackson of the seven and actually saw the great god Pan die. After that he became leading an organization called 'The Revival of Pan' to help nature. I've seen the guys in the green polo and black pants uniform at the nature camp I went to, and looking back on it now, I was a little sad I didn't help. I made a mental note to myself the next time I saw a guy of it, I'd help out.

Jewel was sitting in the middle of Vanessa and I, trying to figure out where we were going. I could tell she was heavily using charm speak, but it wasn't working due to the fact that she was irritated we were the only two people that charm speak didn't really work on. "Come on," she complained. "I just want to know where we're going! Can you _please _tell me?" She was leaning on me now and if I looked at her, I would probably see eyelashes being batted. I was using all my mental will not to look at her. Ok, she was annoying from time to time, but that didn't change the fact she was hot. I've been told that men where the heads and women we're the necks; they can make you look any way they wanted to, but I was making myself hard.

"Don't worry about it," Vanessa and I almost said in unison. Vanessa spoke up: "At the rate we're traveling, we'll get there in probably minutes now. Just sleep or something."

"Not tired," she said. "But anyways, new conversation. Have you ever had a girlfriend, Don?"

I guess I should have seen this one coming.

"No," I answered. At this moment, I was preparing a counter set of dialogue to help me get through this conversation. "I don't know how you see it, but not everyone _needs_ a boy or girl friend."

"But do you _want _one?" she asked. Knowing her, this conversation could be going anywhere. _Play cautious._

"It would be nice to have one," I answered. "I mean to me, it's one extra nice thing in my life. I could live without one."

Jewel shook her head against my back. "Don, Don, Don. You do not realize how important love could be. Haven't you ever heard people become stronger by fighting for someone or something they love? Do you at least have that?"

"Yes," I said. "For my friends. Without them, I'd guess I'd be nothing. I'm ending the conversation."

"One way or another," Vanessa said. "We're here."

The house was ancient from the outside. Cracks were all over the house and the roof. Windows were smashed and there were a few burn marks along the sides. Bonnie flew down in front of what was almost in ruins and we hopped off. "What is this place?" Jewel asked.

"This was Annabeth's of the seven old home," Vanessa informed her. "Her mortal home. Don got a message to look on how to get help in here." She looked at me. "Do you know where in here to start?"

I shrugged. "When I'm in doubt, I start at the bottom." We walked to the front door. The locks on the door were broken, so we went in with no problems. The inside was dusty. In front of us what must've been the living room with fancy furniture against the opposite walls of where we were. To the right had an open door to a kitchen and stairs up.

I drew my bow. Heeding Chiron's warning, who knows what could be here. "I'm going to go up and check the second floor," I whispered. "Jewel, I didn't realize how small the first level is, so I'm leaving it to you."

"Why are you whispering?" she asked. "There's nothing here but us?"

"You're dead sure about that?" I asked. "Knowing Gaea, any opportunity to kill me she will take. I'm not sure if anything is here. Now lets spread out."

We all nodded. Jewel went into the kitchen as Vanessa and I went up the stairs. The first room we checked must've been an office. There was a computer in the back corner with tables against the perimeter of the room. In the middle was a table like a pool table with a set up of what looked like one of the world wars. I'm pretty sure there was no way to get to Annabeth from here, so I moved on.

Next up: the master bedroom. There was a king-sized bed with two dressers against the walls. End tables were next to each side of the head of the bed with old lamps. Vanessa and me did a little thorough searching here, but no luck. We went into another bedroom obviously what used to be for kids. Twin beds were on opposite walls with a dresser against the opposite wall of us below a wide window. There was an empty closet as well, but there was nothing here either.

Next came the last room, another bedroom but for a girl. The walls were pink with a ceiling fan and a huge shelf taking up about the whole wall to the left of us. There was a closet too, but both were empty. Something that stuck up to me was that there were a lot of cobwebs in here, even for the place probably being a century old. I didn't know why, but I started going around the room and swaying the cobwebs out.

"Come on," Vanessa said. "I don't think it's best to be here any longer than we have to. If nothing of Gaea's is here now, then there will be if we stick around."

"Ok," I answered, but I still kept swaying the cobwebs. "Go check with Jewel if she found anything. I'm assuming this was Annabeth of the seven's room, so I'm going to do extensive searching here. I'll meet up downstairs when I'm done."

Vanessa nodded then turn to go downstairs. After a little while, I finished getting all the webs out. My hand looked webbed like a ducks and the webs were starting to tickle. I was about to leave the room until I heard a voice: "Don Sharp."

I turned around, drawing my bow at incredible speed, aiming at a ghost. Well, she was glowing slightly, so I thought she was a ghost. She was a tall woman with a white blouse and jeans. She had a celestrial bronze breastplate and had a spear on the ground. She had black hair and grey eyes. _Grey eyes…_

"Lady Athena," I remembered as I put down my bow. She looked at me with curiosity, almost interest. "Are…are you going to help me contact Annabeth?"

"Why contact her when I'm here?" she asked. "I am the goddess of wisdom after all."

I was so surprised; my words came out like "whosthegirlinmydreamsthatsbeenhauntingme?" Then I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Who's the girl in my dreams that has been haunting me?"

She shook her head. "I would answer that question, but the fates don't allow the gods to directly help. We can send you on the right path, but after that, what you do is up to you."

"So you can't answer my question?"

"I came here to warn you," she said completely ignoring my question. "Leaving Camp Halfblood was a bold move, but it was not wise. Gaea was waiting for this."

I was about to ask how was that until I was suddenly no longer there anymore:

I was at Camp Halfblood, but something was different. It was day for starters, but there was a huge military set up. People I didn't recognize were in full battle armor, setting up traps and arming catapults. Everything was aimed at what I learned was Zues's Fist. Rows of demigods were in a phalanx formation with a big, tough girl calling orders. Others were up in the trees with bows drawn. There was a gray tent with a flag with an owl on it was flapping around and Argus was standing outside. Some others, not really dressed for battle but fashion, were going around offering stuff like straightening armor or such. Two boys were also running around with drinks and handing them to the campers.

It looked like a well-planned set up, but someone next to me muttered, "It isn't enough." It was Chiron, no doubt. I willed myself to looks at who it was, but for some reason I wasn't moving. Instead, I got visions of a familiar stadium filled with monsters and the power of one powerful dude up on a snowy mountain. For some reason, I felt hopeless. I was wishing Dionysus was here, but even in he was, he probably couldn't help. I knew gods weren't allowed to interfere with mortal stuff directly, but someone forgot to tell the titan lord.

_Hold up, _I thought to myself. _If these aren't my thoughts, whose were they?_

Over at an edge of a clearing, a familiar satyr was talking to a pretty good-looking nymph. The nymph went teary as the satyr talked and started crying green tears. I was assuming they were breaking up or something, but that didn't seem to be the case, especially what looked like before a fight. A cyclopes went around gathering boulders and other useful throwing stuff and was putting it near catapults.

"Stay with me, Percy," Chiron said. "When the fighting begins, I want you to wait until we know what we're dealing with. You must go where we most need reinforcements."

If I were able to gasp at the time, I would have. I was reliving a time of _Percy Jackson_ of the _seven._ Why would have Athena shown me this?

"I saw Kronos," I said, and I could tell the voice was Percy's. "I looked straight into his eyes. It was Luke…but it wasn't." I turned to see Chiron run his fingers along his bow. "He had golden eyes, I would guess. And in his presence, time seemed to turn to liquid."

I nodded. "How could he take over a mortal body?"

"I do not know, Percy," Chiron admitted. "Gods have assumed the shapes of mortals for ages, but to actually become one…to merge the divine form with the mortal. I don't know how this could be done without Luke's form turning to ashes."

I was starting to wonder if Luke was chosen by the fates as well until 'I' spoke up. "Kronos said his body had been prepared."

"I shudder to think what that means. Perhaps it will limit Kronos's power. For a time, at least, he is confined to a human form. It binds him together. Hopefully, it also restricts him."

I, the real me, zoned out, and 'our' conversation went into a blur. During the middle of whatever Chiron was saying, the ground started shaking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Zues's fist. The girl shouting orders to the soldiers in the phalanx ordered, "lock shields!" Then all chaos broke loose from the fist. And somehow, I knew it was the _original _Labyrinth. -

With what seemed like a blink, I was back with Athena. I was still trying to process why she showed me what she shown. Was she trying to hint how to make Gaea weaker?

"No," Athena said as if reading my mind. "Think, Don." She sighed, shaking her head. "How do _you_ end up being the savior of us all? Think, a barrier to prevent unwanted people out surrounds the camp. How did they get in?"

"By…the…" the thought dawned on to me. "No," I said, but Athena nodded. "Yes." And with that, she started to glow. I looked away to look back into an empty room. I felt something was different, but I was pretty sure it was the panic building up inside me.

I waisted no time, running out of the room and speeding downstairs. "Vanessa! Jewel! We got to move! _Now!"_

"Why?" Jewel asked, but I didn't answer. Instead, I grabbed both of their hands and ran through the house and out the front door to Bonnie. "Bonnie! Camp Halfblood!"

I quickly hopped on her and pulled the girls on. Not a second later, Bonnie took off flying. I knew it would be a long while before we got back, but I prayed Gaea didn't make her move before we got back. But this was Gaea we were talking about. Of course I would be wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Bonnie at max speed a half an hour to get back to camp. The magical barrier around the camp also put up a veil of mist. So when I got close, I was hearing a circus of sounds. I was hoping this was the sound of some rousey campfire or game, but when I passed through the barrier, the real sounds came to me: clanging of metal, fire, and roars of monsters. "What the…" both the girls were telling themselves.

"I'm going down low to drop you guys off," I told them. "I'll stay on Bonnie and shoot!"

"Nuh uh," argued Vanessa. "I'm supposed to be with you twenty-four seven, especially for this reason. But Jewel, no joke, you need to get off."

"Sure," she muttered as if wondering which would have been better. "Just get me lower."

Bonnie swooped down four feet off the ground and Jewel got off, grabbing her knife and charging a hellhound. I flew around, shooting dracaenae, telkhine, hellhounds, and all other monsters I could find. I tried my best to keep them down, but they just kept coming. I kept going until Bonnie got hit with an arrow to the wings. She screeched and flew down, barely missing the Hermes cabin. We got off just before Bonnie hit the dirt. It reminded me of the first time I saw Bonnie, and that lit me up. All around us, the cabins were on fire, _greek _fire, giving off enough light for probably Vanessa to see. "Who shot that!?" I yelled.

"Hmph," said a familiar voice behind me. "So I finally meet the demon, Don Sharp." I turned around and saw the person I least wanted to see. The girl from my dreams: chocolate long brown hair, stone spear, steel chestplate, combat pants and boots, the watch on her hand, and the spaghetti straps. The only difference this time was her face. Her expression only showed one side: hatred. She stabbed her spear into the ground and it began to bubble up. On the side up in the air, the rocks began to expand and grow until she was holding a huge hammer. It was like the size of Thor's hammer with a longer handle. It also looked like it can do the same amount of damage.

"You've seen this day come," she said. "My mother gave you dreams of it. You should've expected this to come. Usually, mother is usually merciful to her future slaves, but you're the only exception with that mark on your arm."

Just her mentioning it made me look at it. _Why did it have to be me? _"Who are you?" I asked, taking out my video shield. My wings on my shoes also started to flap rapidly.

She smirked. "Fine. I will tell you since it won't matter later. I am Kimberly Purge, daughter of Gaea, great granddaughter of Kronos. I lead the might of Gaea, slay anyone who apposes her."

"For someone who is merciful to future slaves, she has a funny way of showing it." I noted.

Kimberly growled. "I will make your death painful for that comment. Enjoy you last breaths of air." And with that, she lunged incredibly quickly for carrying a stone hammer. I jumped extra high, thanks to my shoes and grabbed my bow. Before I left the camp, Jane added another magical aspect to my bow, but I hadn't tested it out yet. I closed my eyes and pictured by bow changing. The picture of it changed, and so did the feeling in my hand. When I opened my eyes, I was holding an auto-loading crossbow. I smiled at how cool it was for it to do that. _Thank you Jane, _I thought to myself as I moved my hand back as if notching an arrow. I heard a small click and I withdrew it from my quiver to see a golden arrow locked in and ready.

Again, I thought this was totally cool. It's not everyday that you can shoot arrows and hold a shield up at the same time. I took aim at Kimberly but didn't dare fire since Vanessa was engaging her. Both of them were good. Kimberly swung her hammer for a deadly knockout to the waist. Vanessa ducked and swept her leg, her massive blade above it. Kimberly jumped still in the swinging motion and slammed the ground, causing the ground to shake. Vanessa lost her balance, allowing Kimberly to do a dropkick to the face. Vanessa skidded across the ground, but rolled back up again. Taking the window, I shot two arrows as quickly as I can.

They were dead target to her head, but as the arrows got closer to her, they seemed to slow down. Kimberly, without looking, ducked and dodged the arrows, barely missing her. "Did I mention," she said, "that I was a granddaughter of Kronos?"

_Come on, it's not like my life isn't already hard or anything, upper power screwing with my life._

And to prove that she was, she charged Vanessa. Vanessa held up her blade in a defensive position, but Kimberly hopped over her. Vanessa tried to turn, but she was to slow. Kimberly hit her directly on her shoulder, sending her flying. I wasn't sure I heard a crack from her after she hit the hammer or the tree. "Vanessa!" I cried, but there was no response or movement.

"Now," Kimberly said. "One down. One to go." I started to elevate a little higher, but she must've predicted that. She jumped up to me faster than any person I've ever seen, or I was so slow it seemed like that, and she swung her hammer at my feet. I started spinning out of control, trying to decide whether my head or my feet were throbbing more. I hit the ground hard, but luckily didn't hear any cracks. I scrambled away, but I seemed to be going at an incredibly slow pace.

Kimberly smiled, almost evilly. "Give up already," she persuaded. "You've seen this many times. You already know what comes next." She started walking forward.

_No! _I thought, but it was hopeless. I was wishing at that moment that my night eyes went out so I didn't have to see her come. _Is this how it really ends? _I asked myself. _An epic fail?_

_No, _I heard a voice. I wasn't sure where, but I was listening for it again. _Her watch. Mess with it._

My eyes went to her weird watch with all the weird buttons. I wasn't sure how this would help me, but it was better than excepting defeat. I closed my eyes and listened as Kimberly's footsteps became louder, just as I've done in my dreams. I heard it stop right next to me, and I lunged.

I must've caught her by surprise since she dropped her hammer. One of my hands grabbed one of her hands and the other over her watch. I was squeezing it and rubbing it, feeling the uneven bumps along it. "Stop it!" she yelled.

I lost grip of her hand and she smacked me across the face. I fell back, pulling her watch with me. It didn't come off, but I triggered something. Suddenly, her watch began to glow. "NO!" she yelled. She roared and jumped on top of me, slugging me. Each punch felt like a hammer, and I knew I was going to go to Hades if this kept up. But as she did, her watch continued to glow. As she clamped her fist for an overhead blow, her watch went off with a big "BANG!" Then everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next thing I remember? Waking up in some woods. I lifted up my head groggily seeing I was lying against a tree. I got up and felt my face. It stung barely touching it and was still throbbing from the wonderful spin. I made sure I had all my stuff, glad to see nothing was missing. Next step: _Where was I? _

There was nothing to spark an idea of where I was or to get a sense of direction. I grabbed my head to the point where it wouldn't hurt and started moving. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was moving.

The next thing I saw, I wish I hadn't had. When I got out, I saw familiar cabins in a 'U' shaped formation. _Camp Halfblood, _I thought, but it couldn't have. The last time I checked, the cabins were burning, there were more than fifteen, and they used to be in a rectangle. Now there were thirteen. _What the…, _I mouthed to myself. I didn't know what to do from there, so I went to my default option: Athena cabin.

The cabin looked the same, giving me hope I was dreaming this. I opened the door and popped my head in. It looked like the same on the inside, raising it that much more "Hello? Alex?"

"Who's Alex?" I heard a too familiar voice. Instinctively, I drew my 'cross'bow and shield, aiming at the voice. A girl stood up from a table with a blueprint on it and held up her hands in surrender. "Wow. Don't shoot." I actually looked this time and I gasped. I dropped my crossbow as I looked at her, trying to believe what I was seeing was true. The girl had curly blond hair, a deep tan, and looked strong, but what really bothered me was her grey eyes and her young look. For a fact she was younger than me, but I thought aloud to myself: "Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "Are you new? I don't think I recognize you."

**I just want to say a disclaimer. The whole flashback was just about all Rick Riordan's and I'm bringing back his characters. If you don't know where Don is, just think on the title of the story. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!-Flappy741**


	4. Chapter 4: Shaping History

**I am so sorry for the late update! I for some reason couldn't get on my account and update it! It kept timing out on every computer I tried until today! So sorry! :(**

Chapter 4: Shaping History

I didn't really pay attention to what Annabeth was telling me for the first five minutes. All I was thinking was _no way, no way, no way… _But it was way. That watch made me go back in time. I was 'home,' but I wasn't. I was too shocked to think. Later, I was too shocked to do anything. I fell back and my mind went blank.

When I woke up, I was in the nursery. I was surprised I was able to tell where I was since everything was the same except the people. Sitting next to me was a blond guy that look in his twenties almost. He was tall, muscular, and looked friendly and cool at the same time. I could already tell this was a guy who naturally got girls. I tried to sit up from the bed, but my head felt more comfortable down. The guy turned to me and smiled as layed down again. "You're up! That was quick. Most people take a full day out before waking up from a concussion, if they lived. It's only been an hour."

I got a closer look at him. He had blue eyes and a scar below his eye. "Where's Chiron?" I know that probably shouldn't have been my first question, but my mind was automatically focused of getting back to my time. The guy raised his eyebrow. "I don't know how you even know him, but he's out. He's doing what I would say a 'house call.' But if you're head doesn't hurt too much, I'd like to ask a few questions."

I groaned. Lost in time. Well, almost. Annabeth looked twelve, surprisingly. If she lived about a hundred years before me, that was probably how far back I was. "Shoot."

The guy smiled. "I'm Luke, head counselor of cabin eleven. First off, how'd you get here?" I was about to tell him I appeared here out of thin air, or at least I assumed that's how it happened, until that voice in my head spoke up: _act like you're new. Don't tell him that stuff._

_Ok, who could it be this time? _I thought. The only time something like this happened was when I hosted Aphrodite, so I knew I was hosting somebody. "Uh, I was chased here by… hellhounds."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "For a new recruit, you do sure seem to know a lot."

"I'm not actually new to the whole godly thing," I said. "I'm already familiar with the greek gods and stuff. I've been out already fighting monsters. My most recent one, I made a bad move, and I barely made it here. I would be what you would call a loner or something."

There and then, two things occurred to me. 1) I was hosting Athena and 2) I just called myself a loner. By myself, there was no way I can think of that all up without stuttering or a few minutes to think. _You __**had **__to call me a loner?_

Luke nodded. "If that's the case, welcome. You already know where you are, so if you have any questions, just ask. And since you know this stuff, do you know your godly parent?"

"Apollo," I answered, "and I have two. First, where is my stuff?" It came to me that all I was in was light green pjs like at hospitals.

Luke got up and patted the chest at the feet of my bed. "It's all right here. I am the son of Hermes, but unless for a good reason, I don't steal. What's the next?"

Even with Athena, I had to think to remember the name. "Did somebody called Kimberly come by here, too?"

"Not that I know of, no. You're the only new person in weeks. Why, did you cross the border with someone?"

_So she isn't here, _I thought. That couldn't be anything but bad news. Her watch was the only thing that kept me away from home. I needed to find her. Plus, if she ran to Gaea now…

_No, _who must've been Athena talking. _Gaea is not awake enough to do anything. She most likely went to the other threat. The threat of their time. _I was confused for a little bit until I remembered my history. "Kronos"

Luke knitted his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

_Crap, think fast, think fast … _"Kronos," I repeated. "My friend, Kimberly, was being made offers by Kronos for something. I don't know how, but she told me the offers were good. Last night, she finally broke. I need to find her. She can be a serious problem."

"How funny," he said as I got up. My head was still hurting, but I didn't care. Athena was sending me thoughts if she stayed in this time period too long, and they weren't pretty. I went to the chest and put on my gear. As I was putting on my winged shoes, Luke spoke up: "Where'd you get the shoes?"

"My friend," I answered. I looked at them more to realize the wings were broken. Each one was bent twice or three times. The hammer hit also flattened the front so it looked funny. "I think I can fix those," Luke spoke up. "Here let me see them."

He looked _really _interested in my shoes. My thought instantly went to that he was attempting to steal them, but I gave them to him anyways. He took them and looked them over. If my head wasn't hurting too much, I could have probably told he didn't have good intentions with those shoes. "Yeah, I can fix these! I can probably also put an enchantment on these if you want."

Now he was looking nervous. _What is up with this guy and those shoes? _I took a deep breath. "Here, I have a better plan. If you can get me a new pair of shoes, with or without the wings, you can have them. And thanks for the offer, but I'm good without whatever the enchantment was."

He looked as if he sprouted wings and was ready to fly. "Give me until the end of the day. I'll find you the best I can find!" His eyes said _steal _more, but I didn't care. I was either going to die in this time or leave it, so any bounty was no problem. With that, he left the room, but came back quickly. "These aren't much, but it'll have to do for now." He dropped a pair of brown sandals at my feet, then left. I chuckled, shaking my head, then finished getting dressed. I had my chameleon armor, bow and arrows, and my video shield. By that time, my head was throbbing no more. I was very thankful I was hosting Athena and with her healing, I forgave her for making me call myself a loner.

I got out of the nursery and out the big house. I was about to start making plans until Annabeth next to me: "Are you the one?" I jumped and turned around to see Annabeth leave the big house. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I need to know. Are you the one I've been waiting for?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh, which one?"

She shook her head. "Forget it. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you aren't." Then she looked at me with curiousity. "Why did Luke leave in a hurry? What'd you do?"

She was blushing a little through her serious straight face, and I got the idea. Hey, when I was twelve, I would be blushing if a good looking girl came. "Ah, just gave him a little something. Don't worry about it. Ah, where's Percy?" Since I was back in Annabeth's time, this was also Percy's time. I figured he'd be here, but her face surprised me. "Who's Percy?"

I starred at her. Percy wasn't here yet? I knew I was sent back far, but I didn't know it was _this _far. Wow. I was about to answer until in corner of my eye, I saw a guy in a wheel chair rolling towards us. He had thin hair and a scruffy beard, and I already knew who it was. Annabeth looked at what I was starring at and cheered. "Chiron!" she ran up to him and hugged the guy in the brown leather jacket. For a hundred years ago, he didn't look any different. He smiled as he hugged Annabeth back.

"Thanks for the warm welcome. I must say, I now appreciate I teach at a place with solid authority. Yancy Acadamy kids … I rather not describe them." I walked up to Chiron. He noticed me and smiled at first. Then he looked vaguely confused. "My boy, where'd you get the equipment?"

Wow. I was about to shed tears over him until he said that comment. "Oh," I said. _That wasn't painful at all, upper power. _"I got the set up from a friend of mine. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, while you were teaching, did you see someone special to me?" I described Kim to the smallest detail. Chiron leaned back in his beard and scratched his beard. "Now that I think about it, yes, I have. She was at Yancy Acadamy today, looking around for somebody. Why do you ask?"

_Percy, _I thought. She's already trying to eliminate Percy. That was all I needed to hear. "Uh, no special reason," I said. "Just a coincidence with my dream. That's all. Know, if you don't mind, I need to get back to practice." I ran until I was in nobody's sight. After that, I sat down and thought. How many ways was there for her to take out Percy? There was no way I could tell he wasn't already dead, but I still needed to try. I must've sat there for an hour thinking as hard as I can. Later, without realizing it, I fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank Hypnos for dreams.

I was standing behind Kim as she was pacing the floor. We must have been in the academy, since it looked like a school. The marble floor was white like the walls. We were in a hallway with green doors mirroring each other on the walls. It looked about evening outside some window, about when I did fall asleep. Kim was pacing the floor still after two minutes until the voice I heard spoke. "You are _sure_ he is the one," I heard in my head. It sounded heavy and cold with such a deep voice.

"Yes," Kim said to the voice. It looked kind of funny, since it seemed she was talking to no one in particular. "Believe me dad, killing Percy Jackson will solve all your problems. Being your daughter and from the future, I should know."

_PING! _The lightbulb in my head went off. Kronos. His voice growled. "It's not like I can summon a group of hellhounds in a blink of an eye. And if what you say is true, Percy will most likely fight back."

"Yeah," she said. "But he's inexperienced. He doesn't even know who he is yet. Taking him out know leads you directly to the throne, father. Plus, with the manipulation you did with the gods, I'm sure Hades will be sending something since Chiron is no longer watching. We need to strike asap."

Kronos was silent for a moment. "Fine," he said. "Do not fail me, Kimberly Purge. I'll summon them at night, when my power is strongest. Go to Montauk, Long Island, where the boy is now. Finish him."

She bowed, which again was funny since she happened to be in front of graffiti that said, _Nancy Bobofit rules!_

I then woke with someone shaking my shoulder. Luke was standing above me with a pair of black sneakers. "Here," he said as he pulled them up and handed them to me. "Should be your size. Unchanted, as promised. And what are you sleeping out here for?"

I took the sneakers and started putting them on. "I usually feel one with nature. I even went to a camp for nature survival. It's something I do." He nodded. "Dinner should be ready in an hour or so. Mind if I show you around?"

I looked at him, and his face seemed to have new intentions. Again, he looked friendly, but his face didn't relay the same feeling. "Actually, I'm going to go searching for my friend Kim," I said. "I won't make it."

"That's too bad," he probably lied. "But why now? Do you know if you leave without permission, you'll get expelled?"

That threw me off balance. _Expelled?_ I knew this wasn't my time period, but I sure knew what expelled meant. I'm pretty sure a hundred years wouldn't make a difference with Chiron around either.

_Don't listen, Athena_ said. _He wants you to stay. He knows your plan. He's trying to stop you._

Like I thought. I remember he said 'how funny' when I lied that Kim was being bribed to join. I also remember his face when he was looking at the shoes. Worse case scenario, Kronos has gotten to him. "I don't care," I lied. If I was sacrificing a chance to call camp home to assure Percy's arrival, he better live to get here. "I know what I'm doing. Don't try to stop me." And with that, I ran. I dashed pass the big house and down the hill past Thaila's tree without even the thought that the tree was Thaila. I knew what was coming, and if I didn't step in, Percy wouldn't make it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Picture a creepy night scene. A dirt road in the middle of endless pine trees with weird noises coming from them. The typical build up to the path to a haunted house. If possible, imagine a hurricane too, instead of lightning, far off. If you can get this, you got a pretty good idea of the scenery.

I was hiding out in on of the pine trees, waiting. I was pretty far from Camp Halfblood, probably a good seven to eight miles. The sky was full black, due to pollution. Looking at the sky, I have that much more respect for what Grover did. My camp would have been dull if it weren't for him.

It was a couple of hours until the reason why I was in the tree came to purpose. I sat up and stretched as sick '78 Camaro came zooming on the road. The driver must have been flooring to be going so fast. I got down from the tree and observed the passengers. A nice looking woman was driving with two boys in the back as it zoomed pass me. There only could have been one reason why they were driving that fast, so I didn't worry about my timing. I drew my crossbow and shield as I focused. _Help me go god, please, help me go god…_

As I stepped onto the road, I began to glow. At the same time, I noticed a huge familiar beast in nothing but tighty whities with a familiar girl riding on it's head, using the horns to stay on. Behind him, the hellhounds were zooming behind him. With my eyesight, they probably didn't recognized me yet, but probably wondered what the glowing light in the middle of the street was. A few seconds later, they must have saw me. Kim's eyes got wide and barked something to the hounds. They started to slow, but it was already too late for them. As they skirted in front of me, I went so bright I couldn't see myself. After I stopped glowing, the result I wanted was there: Kim and the Minotaur alone. All the hellhounds were gone.

Kim looked enraged. "_You _are here _too?! _That shouldn't have happened!" She looked the same in her armor and clothes. Her spear was in her hands, being squeezed as her heartbeat was probably rapidly increasing.

"I'm full of surprises," I said as I shot a stray arrow at her. She hopped down from the big bull as the arrow zoomed passed where she just was two seconds ago. She growled, then looked at the minotaur. "Go finish Percy Jackson! Don't stay to help. I won't need any."

_True dat._

The bull looked at me, then back at Kim. He snorted and barreled towards me. I jumped aside as the bull went past me without stopping. _Take this chance to go home or try to catch up to kill the minotaur and increase Percy's chances of survival? _What Kim said in my dream was true; Percy was inexperienced. Even though he was who he was, there was no guarantee he would do what he was capable of what he was doing.

I bit my lip and looked Kim in the eyes. "If you don't mind, I need that watch of yours."

She smirked as she held up her spear. "You won't live long enough to use it."

"Once again, I'm full of surprises." And with that we both charged each other. Charging head on with a crossbow wasn't probably the brightest idea, but the worry that she would use the watch if I was too far and I wouldn't make it to her before she goes worried me. As she came in her blade's range, she started attacking. She kept rolling, jumping, turning, and sliding, swinging her staff. She was good, no doubt, but I luckily had a shield. Every swing she did, I was somehow able to block it. Even with the time in her favor, the shield was quite big. At the same time, I kept firing arrows, to stop her motions.

In reality, I had the upper hand. She eventually knew too that her approach was getting her nowhere. With that in mind, she slowed down. _This is it, _I thought and I went full offense. I started swinging with my shield and shooting when I can with the bow. She still had her favorite growl on her face, but even she was looking nervous. She tried to attack again, but I got her. As she went down to try to get under my shield, I jumped and banged her head with the shield. Her head hit the ground, and she looked fazed. Time started to pick up as I bent down and grabbed her watch. I got on top of her and got her into what in my idea was a painful position. "How do you work this thing?"

She sneered. "Go to Hades's place!"

I kicked her in the ribs and looked at the watch. It made absolutely no sense to me. Numbers were floating around and there were several buttons. I jabbed buttons until I saw my year date on it. _Hear goes nothing, _I thought, and I banged the biggest button. The watch started to glow and soon, everything went black.

**Through this story, I'm trying to mix up Rick Riordan's series with mine like how Percy got the winged shoes in the lightning thief. This story can go on forever with the possibilities of time travel, so I am listening! Review if you have an idea! READ AND REVIEW!-Flappy741**


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Get Invisible!

**Explanation time: At first, I wrote another chapter besides this, but then the idea of something else came to mind and if were to chronologically make sense, this chapter had to come first. Plus, I had a vacation in Hawaii, so that clears up my name. Anyway, I was also rereading the PJ series to get more ideas, and this just clicked in my head. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Let's Get Invisible!

When I awoke, I was in a moving white van. Even if my vision was blurry when I got up, I was able to tell the van had no windows. Knowing my first thoughts, you could probably guess what I thought what was happening to me.

"Mother!" I shouted and sat up, hastily looking around. Around me were four more teenagers my age. A short one, about 4'7'', lifted his eyebrow. "Finally you wake up. Took you long enough. Now we're just waiting on her." He pointed to the girl next to me, who happened to be Kim. She looked completely healed. Not a scratch or bruise was on her. Even if I checked for her broken ribs, I'd probably guess they were fine. I looked at myself and also found the same results. _They must have healed us, _I thought.

I turned to examine my surroundings. From the front windshield, we were passing tall buildings with lights and not what. Everyone was in light leather battle armor with bows strapped to their backs. They all looked similar in a way: the nose, the hair, even the eyes. At the least, one person had a same trait like mine. Like all the other armors everyone was wearing, the short guy who talked to me had a picture of a bow on the right shoulder pad of the armor, but had a star in the background. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a scrunched up face. Against the back of the van, two big clay jars wobbled as the van went along the bumpy parts of the road. And I don't know how I wasn't waken up earlier, but the stereo was being blasted. I didn't recognize the song, but it was pretty good (Down, Jay Sean).

"Hey, turn the music down!" the short guy said. The girl riding shotgun turned the nob so it became quiet enough for talking. The guy then looked back between me and Kim as if trying to figure out where to start. "How'd you two end up out in the middle of the road?"

Keeping the same strategy Athena suggested, I told him the truth without all of it. "I have no idea," I said. "We were in battle, but in the middle of it, there was a flash and we were out. Who are you guys? Where are we going?"

"Wow," the guy driving said. "Even if you were a loner, you haven't heard of the war going on? Lucky dog."

"We're part of the Apollo cabin at Camp HalfBlodd," the short guy answered. "I'm the head counsler, Michael Yew. Driving right now is Austin, in shotgun is Victoria, and behind you is Kayla. The cabin is a little bigger, but some of us stayed at the camp to protect it. And at the moment, we're heading to Olympus for some reason Percy wants. Now, since Annabeth knew you when she saw you, I'm guessing you know here too. How do you know her?"

I stopped at that question to actually think. _Annabeth knows me? How's that? _I thought hard until I came to an idea. My last time travel, Annabeth saw me at the time she didn't know Percy yet. With that memory, she probably recognized me.

"I think I crossed paths with her while I was out being a 'loner.'" I fingered in the air. Kayla, the girl behind me, patted my back. "Well, if trusted you enough to take you along with us, we can't argue. Besides, you're our brother, aren't you?"

"Son of Apollo, yeah," I agreed.

"Have any powers from his blood or equipment besides your armor?" Michael asked.

"Huh?"

"Powers," he explained. "Being a demigod, some powers of Apollo could have been given to you. Healing, sonic arrows in your quiver, poetic cursing, biokinesis, even a little manipulation of photokinesis. Anything?"

"Mind explaining biokinesis and photokinesis to me?" I asked. "I'm not the brightest person in the world."

"Biokinesis," Michael explained, " is s the ability to manipulate and modify one's anatomy, or body. All gods do it, making themselves look young, old, tall, or like a normal person to blend in with civilization. Photokinesis is the manipulation of light. So have any we should know of? I have sonic arrows and can heal like Kayla and Austin."

I though on whether I should say it or not. I knew they were my brothers and sisters from some other time, but I was also keeping the fact in mind that I could screw up history. I looked at Michael as he looked in my eyes for an answer.

I sighed. "Photokinesis. I can illuminate like how the gods show their true form and take out monsters. I had to do it recently to save a life, so I don't think I can do it anytime soon. My eyes can also see through the dark really well, but that's it."

Austin flinched so badly, he almost drove the van off the road. Besides him, who had to keep his eyes on the road, the others were starring at me. Victoria's mouth bobbled like a fish as if trying to same something but rejects it right when she wants to. "No way," she said. "Can you show us anything? Just a little glow at all or anything?"

"That's going to have to wait," Austin said as he stopped the van, even though it seemed like he didn't want to say it. "We're here." He pulled up

"What should we do with her?" she motioned to Kim as she grabbed one of the clay jars. Kim was still out breathing lightly, the incoming light reflecting off her armor.

Michael kicked the back door open, grabbing the other clay jar. He looked at Kim then to me. "Think you can watch her until she wakes up? I'm trusting she's on our side."

I nodded. With that, when they got the jars out, the two closed the doors, leaving me and Kim alone in the van. Now I wasn't evil or anything, but wiping her out before she can wake up and kill me was a pretty good idea. I reached for my side, unsheathing my knife from my mom. I heard footsteps walk away towards what must have been the Empire State Building. _Now's my chance, _I thought, but I held back. If I were in battle, it would be easier, but in cold blood?

But my _own _thoughts came to me: _Am I actually considering this? _I knew that before Athena was manipulating my thoughts, making each decision wiser, but getting to the point to be a murderer? Was it really smart for me to be hosting Athena?

While I was thinking all of that, I wasn't aware that Kim had regained conscious, but was pretending to be out. As I put back my knife, Kim jumped up and tackled me. She grabbed my wrist, still with my knife in my hand, and pinned me against the ground. I started to fight back, but before I can even kick her, she headbutted hard. Just from the hit, my vision started to go blurry as massive amounts of pain racked up in my head.

"Good heavens!" I yelled. She smirked. "You should have finished me off while I was out, or at least secured me. Now you're going to pay for the beating you've given me."

_A little help here! Athena! Apollo! _Right when Kim started to raise her fist, I felt a tug in my gut. I closed my eyes, waiting for myself to get brighter, but I didn't. I heard a clank against my chest and a gasp. "What the?"

I opened my eyes to say the same thing. It looked like Kim was floating, even though I clearly felt her on top of me. I looked down to see I was gone, translusent. I broke Kim's grasp with my wrist to hold it in front of me. All I could see was a floating dagger: no hand.

Kim tried to grab where she thought my hand was, but grasp right above it. I knocked her arm back and attempted a stab. She leaped off of me, accidentally hitting the side of the truck. I got up and flew at her, but she predicted it. She lifted her legs so the bottom of her boots were against my stomach and rejected me into the drivers seat. As I stumbled to get up, she kicked the back door open and started to beat it. Acting quickly, I got out the front and ran after her as she fled down the street. As I looked behind me as I ran, I saw I had no shadow, as I was still invisible. I laughed how cool that was as I drew my bow from my back.

We ran for a while. I was pretty sure she got some kind of special training, but due to the special training for me at Camp Half-Blood and being in the wilderness camp, I could a marathon straight. After about thirty minutes, she got the message. We ran practically all the way down Broadway and back up it again before she started running on the Williamsburg Bridge. I almost had her in range to tackle her, but when we almost reached the other side, a pack of hellhounds showed up in front of us like zombies from the ground. Their red eyes started daggers as their tail lit fire and started barking. Kim sighed and pointed where she thought I was, which was funny since I was on the other side. "Get him!"

Since they were hounds, I was pretty sure they would sniff me out, but apparently, the dogs had a different objective. As I held up my bow in defense, the dogs jumped and pounced Kim by surprise. He hit the ground hard, the air being knocked right out of her. The rest of the pack, about twelve, followed its leader's lead. The rest of them jumped on her, overwhelming her. Sure, here and there, I saw two or three hellhounds fly into tomorrow, perhaps literally, but it wasn't really good.

The wisest thing to do would be to let her be dog food, but that would have disturbed me. Plus, I wasn't sure if that watch would work if it wasn't being worked by someone with Kronos's blood. _Crazy decision time, _I thought.

I started shooting the dogs on her as she continued to put them into orbit. Eventually they saw me as the bigger threat and started sniffing the air in my direction. As soon as they got a lock on me, they came after me. There was only eight left, but I only saw four on Kim at a time and I saw her condition. She was cut up practically everywhere: legs, chest, face, anywhere else. Blood slightly dripped from the deep wounds and colored the ground. I ran backwards, shooting them at the same time, but the effort didn't last long. I only got three of them before they pounced me to the ground and started clawing.

Their claws swiped fast at me, damaging my chameleon armor and scarring. I tried to kick the dogs off me, but they got right back on as soon as I did. I drew my knife from my side and slashed one on top of me to dust. But as soon as I did, one of them swiped it out of my hands. I struggled to get up. _Come on, go god! Go god!_

But it wasn't working. Instead, I was still invisible, and that wasn't really helping me at the time. I tried to get up once more, but one of the hellhounds swiped at the back of my head pretty hard, putting me back down. My vision started to blur as massive amounts of pain was building up. My hands and knees were soaked in red of my own blood. Right know, I was still only up and conscious out of sheer will. _Go god, go god!_

Finally, I took a heavy blow to the head again. I crumbled to the ground, splashing the pool of blood beneath me. I didn't know whether I was going to die bye the loss of blood or by the injuries. But as my vision went darker, it also went lighter at the same time. Black went to blue, which was probably the sky, but I couldn't tell anymore. Eventually, I closed my eyes, not thinking of anything in particular.

**Gasp**** What will happen to Don? What **_**did **_**happen to him? I know, but you don't! lol. But know, I'm going into hyper speed with this story know, so that time lapse shouldn't happen again until a long while. Plus, I already have another chapter written, so at one point, there will be two chapter posts in one day to make up the waiting time. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!-Flappy741**


End file.
